


SCP-92417ANV

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, First Person, Horror, Interactive Fic, Journal Logs, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Possible POV Switch, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SCP Containment, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers works at an SCP Containment Facility. He doesn’t know why he agreed to working there, but he’s there and he has to show the world that these things they fear at night are real. These are his written logs.





	SCP-92417ANV

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive fic! You can comment below asking Steve questions if you like and he may address it in the next log!

_22:32_

 

_[LOG 1]_

 

My name is Steven Grant Rogers, I’m a twenty one year old man who somehow managed to find himself working and living at a SCP Containment Facility.

 

Now, I know you might be wondering a few things like _“What are you talking about?”_ —

 

First off, let me tell you what an SCP Containment Facility is. The facility is an area where a secret organization of people obtain and hide away supernatural anomalies from the public eye. In simpler terms, we basically just have a bunch of monsters hidden inside of a building in the middle of nowhere. And like, I really mean it when I say in the middle of nowhere, if I went outside right now all I would see is miles and miles of sand and dust. I wasn’t even allowed to know where this place was when I was brought out here, which actually brings us back to the second question you all may have been asking yourselves.

 

The second question now — “ _How did you get a job here?_ ”

 

Is another question and, well, I had a friend named James, or as I called him, Bucky. Now I say “had” because two years back, he had gone.. missing. Before I get into all of that, let me tell you a bit about Bucky back when he was still around. He was a rather average height guy, only around five feet seven inches and he had a rather lean build. He had short messy brown hair and grey-blue eyes and often than not he was wearing some type of green in his outfits. At the time he was one of my best friends, almost a brother to me and often than not we were always with each other. Now, we were your typical best friends with the pranks and the jokes and the scoping out hot people when they passed by, but we had a bond and we were rather similar - but there were points where our similarities came to an end. He was a lighthearted guy with a love for science and other unexplained anomalies, spending hours out of his day to figure out things most people would leave to scientists and such. Me, on the other hand? I can be.. hard to deal with. Basically I’m the personification of a rain cloud that enjoys painting. I wasn’t very interested in science and I didn’t believe in the supernatural.

 

All of this leads into the third question — “ _How did you get this job?_ ”

 

You see, that’s actually quite a story - I mean, I guess Bucky is actually alive! Well wait, that makes it sound like I thought he was dead-dead but I never really thought he actually was dead-dead, maybe like, just a little bit dead? That’s beyond the point, he was the reason I got this job in the first place. He showed up in my living room one night while I was in the shower and basically begged me to come work with him - and god, he looked so different. His hair was long, so much longer, brushing his shoulders with every jerky head movement he made and he had the hints of a five o’clock shadow, his usually bright eyes so dull to a point where they could be mistaken for grey. He - He looked like a mess. And you know, even if I hadn’t seen him in so long, I just couldn’t say no to him. I never had the ability to say no to those eyes in the past. So now I’m here.

 

And the last question, “ _Why are you telling us about this?_ ” —

 

My answer to that is - I don’t know. I’ve always been a listened when it comes to stories and talking and such and I supposed something inside of me said it was time to tell my story. I don’t even know if this will even be seen by any of you honestly, I just feel like I have to tell you what’s going on here. There are things here that you could never begin to imagine actually existing - Every little monster you think you see out of the corner of your eye? Every scary story you’ve told your friends to scare them late at night? Every time you see a monster on TV? They’re all real. You make them real by believing they are, they are here because of you.

 

And people like me are here to take care of them.

 

That really ends all of the possible questions I could think of you guys asking. I’ll update soon, keep you guys posted on the weird events. I know this entire thing has been a mess so far but my lunch break is almost over and I was scrambling to finish it. Yes, my lunch break is very late into the night, I agree, but that’s a thing I’ll touch on later — I’ll be assigned to my first anomalie later tonight, her name is SCP-92417ANV but I think I’ll give her a better one. Am I allowed to name them? I don’t know.

 

This is Steve Rogers, signing off!

 

Edit: Nevermind, never saying that at the end of a log again. That was terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive fic! You can comment below asking Steve questions if you like and he may address it in the next log!


End file.
